Easter Island
''Survivor: Easter Island ''was the sixty-first season of Survivor. The season ended when Charlotte won the title of Sole Survivor, beating Carly and Joanna by a 4-3-2 jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. The season featured 18 contestants dubbed as "castaways" marooned on three separate beaches on Easter Island. They were divided into three tribes: Moai in brown, Nui in black, and Rapa in grey. The tribes were named after Rapa Nui National Park and the Moai statues littering the island. On Day 19, the tribes merged into the skyblue Olmec tribe. The main twist this season was the return of six castaways who had previously been evacuated or eliminated suddenly. The returning castaways were Charlotte from Philippines, Aaron from Congo, Weston from Solomon Islands, Carly and Joanna from South China Sea, and Joey from Egypt. Charlotte was the first ever Survivor contestant to be evacuated; her reappearance was universally hailed. Aaron and Weston were eliminated by the Purple Rock. Carly and Joanna were eliminated within episodes of each other. Joey was evacuated in his season in the finale episode. He was the only contestant to be evacuated in the jury phase to be refused a jury seat due to his health condition. For the second season in a row, Outcast Island was featured. However, for the first time, there were two series of Outcast Island duels. The first seven contestants voted out had a chance to reenter the game in time for the merge. However, after the merge occurred, Outcast Island was back in play. The next eight contestants voted out went to Outcast Island. When they were eliminated at Outcast Island, they were then assigned to the jury. This became the preferred method of the twist, as the more charismatic post-merge contestants had a chance to reenter. Travis was the seventh person voted out, won his only duel, and reentered the game. Samantha was the tenth voted out, won five consecutive duels, and reentered the game. Producers, fed up with the predictablility of past seasons, announced this season would have three tribes. The twist went so well that the next two seasons had three tribes as well. Charlotte-fans were thrilled when she won the title of Sole Survivor. During her initial run, many believed she had what it took to win the game, even over popular favorites Benry and Landon. Her evacuation came as a horrific shock. One of the more memorable moments occurred in Episode 1. Aaron, previously eliminated in Congo first due to a purple rock tiebreaker, was voted out again first. His tribe considered him the weakest and unanimously voted him out. The rest of his tribe would make the jury; three of them would make the Final Three. The season received the highest ratings since Extravaganza . The returning players, coupled with an outstanding first-time cast, unpredictable twist, and the second Outcast Island combined to make one of Survivor's most memorable seasons. Contestants The Game Voting History Jury Vote Outcast Island Category:Seasons Category:Outcast Island